Another Lonely Broken Hero
by BlackDragonFury
Summary: A child is born. From two of the mightiest warriors to ever walk the galaxy. He may be the most powerful being ever bred....but can he and his parents survive the hardships of a day to day life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters, or the show itself. And i do not own any songs used throughtout this fic.

Summary: A child is born. From two of the mightiest warriors to ever walk the galaxy. He may be the most powerful being ever bred....but can he and his parentssurvive the hardships of a day to day life?

::denotes telepathy:  
-denotes thinking -

- - - - - - - - - -

Prologue.

"Nnnargh! Oh Kami, get this thing out of me!!"

The sound of pain filled wailing rang throughout the whole of Capsule Corp., and for the crowd outside the room it came from, the noise was becoming excruciatingly loud. Some had even resorted to putting their hands over their ears, the cries sending shivers throughout their being.

Inside the room itself however, the cries were just background noise, as the occupants focused on the task at hand.

Son Goku, Saviour of the Earth and Saiyajin warrior, was having a child. And it had decided not to come willingly.

"Come on Kakarrot! Push Dammit!".

Bejiita, Prince of all Saiyajins and father of Goku's child, was becoming increasingly nervous as the time passed.

"I'm trying! Bejiita...it's so...hard..argh!". Goku's voice became strained as the contractions in his stomach became unbearable.

"Come on Goku! You can do it, just keep pushing!". Bulma, President of Capsule Corp, and Goku's oldest friend, stood at the end of the table on which he lay, trying to help her friend bring his child into the world.

Goku lay on the table, pale white and gasping for breath, beads of sweat running down his face and torso. He threw back his head and cried out as another bolt of pain shot through him.  
Bejiita looked on worriedly, his mate gripping his hand tightly. He began to run his hand through Goku's locks in an attempt to calm them both.

"Oh Kami Goku, keep pushing! I can see its head! Keep going!", Bulma cried out joyfully, gathering together some things to clean the child with as fast as she could.

Bejiita glanced over at her in amazement before turning back towards his tired mate. "Kakarrotto, did you hear that? Kami Kakarrotto, our child! Keep pushing!", he whispered feverishly, spurring his lover on.

Goku clenched his teeth and pushed with all his might. "No! Please, no more!", he cried out, before he felt something slip out from inside him and fell back, exhausted.

Bulma worked quickly, cleaning the child and wrapping up the small frame in soft blankets, before handing him over to Bejiita.

Bejiita stared at the child that had been placed in his arms in awe. Black, watery eyes stared back at him through dark, fluffy bangs. A small, toffee coloured tail curled itself gently round his wrist.

"Be...Be..Jiita..". Bejiita turned towards the quiet voice, to see his mate looking tiredly at him. Unwrapping the tail from his wrist, he placed the babbling child in Goku's arms, taking a chair from nearby and seating himself as close as possible.

"A son Kakarrotto. Our son", Bejiita breathed, taking in their son's features. The small flame of hair and onyx eyes were his traits, but the fluffy bangs and pale skin belonged to his other.

Goku smiled down at the fragile bundle in his arms, the tiredness being overwhelmed by the rush of love and affection. Bejiita rested his head on Goku's shoulder, his left arm curled around his body, whilst he stroked his son's cheek with his right hand.

"So Kakarrotto, how about a name?", he askd quietly, his eyes never leaving the bundle.

Goku thought to himself for a moment before smiling warmly. "Well, what do you get when you mix a Bejiita and a Kakarrotto?", he asked, turning his head so he could see his lover. "Vejiito sounds about right, ne?".

Bejiita smirked and lifted his head, giving Goku a small kiss. "Vejitto sounds....perfect".

Bulma smiled at the new Saiyajin family. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she went to the door and opened it, looking at the crowd of expectant faces.

"So! Who wants to meet the new arrival?".

- - - - - - - - - -

So, there's ya introduction! Like it? Wanna read more? Well RnR and Chapter one will be on its way!! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters, or the show itself. And i do not own any songs used throughtout this fic. 

Summary: A child is born. From two of the mightiest warriors to ever walk the galaxy. He may be the most powerful being ever bred...but can he and his parents survive the hardships of a day to day life?

:denotes telepathy:  
- denotes thinking -

* * *

Chapter 1

"Vejitto! Breakfast!".

A small chibi poked his head from out of a doorway.

"5 minutes Kaasan!".

"Well, dont be long. We have to be leaving soon".

"Kakarrotto,I do not see whyI have to attend this baka meeting".

"For the last time Bejiita..."

Vejitto rolled his eyes and walked back into his bedroom, his tail waving slightly behind him. Frowning, he re-started his search for his missing notebook. He knew his kaasan would be upset if he wasnt prepared for his school interview.

It had been 5 years since Vejitto had been brought into the world, and the pure-blood, Saiya-jin family now resided, happily in the forest on the outskirts of town. The capsule house they had been given met all their needs and still had room to spare.

Vejitto pulled open a drawer and smiled, spotting his black notebook under other paper and books.Stuffing it into his backpack, he shouldered it and ran downstairs for breakfast.

He spyed his papa sat at the table eating breakfast, as his kaasan stood by the sink, washing pans and pots, a tail similar to his own waving gently in the air.

Running upto his kaasan, he wrapped his arms around a leg, smiling widely. "Ohayo gozaimasu Kaasan!", he said, looking up as his kaasan's tail wrapped itself around his body and pulled him closer, like a hug. His kaasan dried his hands as he looked down.  
"Ohayo Vejitto! Saa, are you ready?", Goku asked, grinning down at his son as he patted Vejitto's head.  
"Hai, I am", Vejitto replied, walking to the kitchen table, where he filled a small plate with toast, bacon and an apple, before sitting opposite his toussan.

"Ohayo Papa", Vejitto chirped, picking up his knife and fork.  
Bejiita grunted in reply and carried on finishing his breakfast.

Vejitto looked towards his Goku, his cheeks stuffed with food. ":Kaasan, why is Papa so upset:", Vejitto asked mentally, using the bond they had as a link.  
Goku raised his eyebrows as he cleared the table. ":Oh, he's just being moody that's all. He wants to stay and train, instead of visiting your school:", Goku replied mentally sighing.

":I still dont see why i should go. It wouldnt make a bit of difference:".

The two turned towards Bejiita, who was watching Goku as he slowly chewed the last of his food. Goku sighed. "Onegai Bejiita. We both need to fill out the forms and get to know the surroundings so that if anything goes wrong, we can both get there quickly".

Bejiita frowned and looked away. Vejitto stepped towards him. "Please Papa, I really want you to be there. It will be boring otherwise," Vejitto said quietly, pleading with Bjiita as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Bejiita pretended to sigh tiredly and smirked at his young son. Defeatedly, he rolled his eyes and stood up.

Vejitto grinned widely and hugged Bejiita's leg. "Domo Papa!", he said excitedly and ran off to get his shoes.

As Bejiita slipped on his coat, Goku pecked his cheek. "Domo, Bejiita koi", he said, smiling softly.

"Hai, but you owe me for missing this morning's training", he said gruffly.

Goku winked at him and went to the door, where a bouncing Vejiito was waiting.

* * *

As Vejitto was unable to fly yet, he and Goku rode along on Kinto'un, Bejiita flying alongside them.

Goku chatted to Vejitto about the school and how he would ride Kinto'un to school, until he was able to fly himself. Vejitto bounced about on Goku's lap, chatting excitedly back , whilst Bejiita flew along beside them, his arms folded and listening with half an ear to their babbling.

When they reached the city limits, they landed and walked the rest of the way to the school. Upon reaching the school, they walked in to find a small lobby, decorated with colourful paintings and drawings. Walking upto the receptionist, Goku pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, smoothing out the wrinkles on the desk. The receptionist smiled up at him. "CanI help you Sir?", she said politely, pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Erm...hai! Domo. We're here to enrol our son, Vejitto Oujisama into school", he replied nervously, giving her the letter they had recieved.  
"Ah hai! All new students must report to class 1B. That's just down this corridor, on your right, third door on your left", she answered happily, handing him back the letter, smiling down at Vejitto, who smiled back shyly.

"Ah, domo arigato", Goku said, smiling as he took Vejitto's hand into his left, walking down the hall.

As they neared their destination, Vejitto began to grow more and more agitated, grabbing hold of Bejiita's hand tightly as they walked.

Reaching the door, they opened it, only to be confronted with screaming and laughing kids, and parents chatting loudly, straining to be heard over their child's screams. Vejitto squeezed Bejiita's hand, who squeezed back, also uncomfortable with the situation.

A small woman walked upto them, a grin on her heart shaped face. Her blonde hair was scraped back into a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at them. Her white shirt was crumpled slightly and her jeans were stained with paint. She held out a hand to Goku, who shook it gently.  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Ms Taylor. Are you here for the introductions?", she asked, taking in the new additions.

Bejiita snorted as Goku smiled politely back.  
"Hai. Son Goku desu, and this is Bejiita Oujisama", he said, gesturing towards Bejiita. Ms Taylor held out her hand towards Bejiita, who ignored her, pretending to look around the room. Feeling foolish, Ms Taylor instead coughed and scraped a stray hair behind her ear, as Goku glared at Bejiita, Vejitto trying to stifle a giggle.

Ms Taylor spotted Vejitto and smiled, bending down to his height as Vejitto shied away. "Hi there. So your our new recruit, ne?"  
Goku smiled. "Hai, this is Vejitto".

"What an interesting name you have Vejitto. I cant wait to get to know you properly", Ms Taylor said, smiling gently, as Vejitto nervously hid behind Goku's leg.

Standing up, Ms Taylor gestured towards the class. "Well, let me show you around".

* * *

After 2 hours of introductions, lectures, forms and general talking, the family of Saiyajins made their way back home, Vejitto chattering on, non-stop, the whole way.

Landing just outside the door to their capsule house, Vejitto waved a goodbye to Kinto'un and raced inside, running upto his room to put away his things and change into his Gi.

As Bejiita hung up his coat, Goku wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. "Domo Bejiita, for coming today. I know it meant alot to Vejitto, you being there," he said quietly, kissing Bejiita on the neck.

Bejiita grabbed Goku's hands and pulled them off him. "Dont touch me!", he snarled, whirling around to face the startled Goku.

"Bejiita? Nan desu ka?", Goku asked worriedly.  
"Dont play dumb with me Kakarrotto! I saw you and that...that...creature they call an Onna!", Bejiita shouted, pointing a finger at Goku.

Vejitto listened quietly from where he sat on the stairs, slumping over sadly as he heard his toussan shouting again. He hated it when they fought.

"For Kami's sake Bejiita we were just talking! She is Vejiito's new teacher,I wanted to get to know her", Goku said, irritation creeping into his plea. He knew full well that Vejitto was listening to them row and felt ashamed.

"Oh, is that what they call it now? You have a funny way of "getting to know" people Kakarrotto!", Bejiita growled at Goku, folding his arms. "I can smell her all over you! It's disgusting! Wanting to be somebody else's whore now, are we?".

Goku's head shot up, his face stunned at Bejiita's comment. Hurt coursed through him and his eyes welled up. Vejitto's mouth hung open, having never heard his Papa say something so hurtful.

Bejiita's smirk faded away as he looked at the hurt look on Goku's face. "You...you...BASTARD!", Goku cried out, turning away as he ran out of the house. Bejiita ran after him, calling his name, but Goku took off, leaving a trail of energy behind him. Bejiita sighed, turning back and heading towards the Gravity room, a frown on his face as he muttered to himself. Vejitto followed after him, after casting a glance behind him. He wanted so much to go find his kaasan and tell him that his Papa did not mean those hurtful things, but decided it would be best to give him some time alone.

Instead, he stepped into the Gravity room with his toussan and began to warm up.

When they emerged hours later, the sun had gone down and Goku was nowhere to be seen. In the kitchen they found two plates of cold food, which they re-heated, and a pillow and blankets in the living room.

It looked like Bejiita would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

Ok i know...little angsty for the second chapter. But! its just to give you an insight of part of their relationship. Bejiita is a very jealous guy, even though he knows Goku would never cheat on him. Ok dont worries they make up in the next chapter. Also, i is gonna take some time out in chapter 3 to describe their home if nobody minds? OK! RnR please!

Apologies for the lateness! (bows)


End file.
